The Baby Surprise
by TuTuFan101
Summary: A narusasu mpreg better then it sounds. Some fluffy moments. What happens when Naruto becomes pregnant what will the friends think what will Sasuke think. Wait, what are those villagers doing!
1. The Surprise

Hey eveyone I have read one to many Mpregs so I had the biggest urge to write one. I just want to say I dont own the characters or the show so please don't sue me. Also I stated earliear this is a shonen ai and Mpreg story so if you don't like it then don't read it. Now Enjoy the story and make sure to review.

"Ugg" This was all Naruto could think of when he opened his eyes to see the perturbing sunlight coming from the curtains. "stupid sun go away" , Naruto mumbled while burying his head under the pillows.

"_Dobe_ get up we have a mission today, or have you forgotten." Sasuke said in his arrogant ways.

"shutup _teme_, I feel like crap so leave me alone." Naruto replying from under the shelter of the pilllow.

**You see Naruto went after Sasuke after he foolishly left with Orochimaru **

**and brought him back and now they live together, after finally confessing there feelings for each other. Sasuke is 22 years old along with Naruto.**

"what your not feeling good, again?" Sauske said in a worried and yet surprised tone.

"its not that I like being sick every morning" Naruto growled back, his face now looking at Sasuke with an annoyed glare in his eyes. That's when it hit Naruto, that queasy feeling in his stomach. He jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to throw up last nights dinner. Sauske sighed and walked over to the now hunched over Naruto. He rubbed Narutos back and got a cold cloth for his forehead.

"You should skip the mission and see Tsunade instead." spoke the now concerned raven.

"I can't skip the mission, …it's a mission" , replied the sluggish Naruto

"your just making excuses now.", said the now slightly ticked off raven.

"No I am not!", yelled the blonde

"Just calm down the mission is not important it was just a mission to return a scroll to the neighboring village, they don't need that many Anbu to return.", Said the now grinning Sasuke.

"Fine whatever if it just makes you stop asking me." Trying to make it sound less like Sasuke won the argument.

Later during the afternoon when Naruto felt better he went to Tsunades office to get a checking over.

_Knock, knock_

"Come In!" shouted the Hokage

Naruto walked in and saw Tsunasde busy with paperwork and had the sake out.

"Oh, Naruto its you, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?", said the surprised Tsunade.

"I was but Sasuke covered for me because I was sick." Naruto breathed in heavily, "in fact that's why I am here, I have been sick for a while in the mornings and feel tired a lot so I was wonderings help me figure out whats wrong with me.", Naruto ended the statement by similing sheepishly and scratching his head.

Tsunande took in all the information and said, "well that's not good that your getting sick, but its odd you only get sick in the mornings. Why don't you lie down on that table over there."

Naruto lied down on the table and Tsunade walked over grateful for having a brake from the paperwork.

"okay brat now take off your shirt"

"wait.. Why would I need to do that?!"

"to see if it has something to do with your seal idiot now please cooperate." , Huffed the woman.

"Fine I'll do it ObaaChan"

"Don't call me that!" Yelled Tsunade with a vein poping from her head.

After Tsunade cleared her throat and Naruto removed his shirt, the hokage took some Chakra to her fingertips and examined Naruto's seal but to her surprise nothing was wrong with it. That's when she noticed the faint third chakra signal coming from Narutos belly. This made her think, "hmm that's odd I sense Naruto's and the kyubi chakra signal but whats with this other one, is he? No it can't be that…."

Naruto who noticed Tsunades scrunched up face in thought asked, "what's wrong?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and went, "nothing really, but I would like to take a blood sample to be on the safe side."

"A blood sample is that really necessary." wined Naruto

"hey you're the one who came here if you don't want to listen to my advice then you can just leave." snapped Tsunande

"fine fine I'll do it" sighed Naruto in defeat once again that day.

After taking a blood sample from Naruto, he walked back home and took a nap and hoped tomorrow would come soon so he could see the lab results. Sasuke came home late and found his sleeping blonde and snuggled his way into bed with him making sure not to wake him. The next morning Naruto woke up and threw up evenh for the lack of food he ate last night. Sasuke repeated the process he did yesterday.

"So do you know whats wrong with you yet?" Said the slightly groggy raven.

" I will once I get the test results from Tsunade today from the blood she collected from me yesterday."

'Well then let me go with you I really would like to know whats wrong with you."

"ya me too ugg I hate feeling sick."

After getting changed and cleaned up they walked hand in hand (awww) to the hokages office.

When they got in Tsunade had a odd look on her face wich made Naruto freak out but

kept his cool along with Sasuke. Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke. "well hello again Naruto, nice to see you Sasuke."

"ya same to you", replied a slightly worried Sasuke.

"Well I bet you want to know the results, right, well theres nothing really wrong with you."

"huh, come again", Said Naruto and Sasuke who were a little puzzled ? "what about me being sick and tired all the time!"

"well I have a simple explanation for that, you are pregnant, 2 months to be exact. Congratulations brat" said the smiling almost smirking Tsunade who was having fun watching the couples reaction.

"eh what?" said the dumbfounded Naruto

"You. Are. Pregnant."

By them Naruto had finally let it sink in compared to the Uchiha who was still in a state a pure shock.

"How am I! Pregnant!" I'am a guy!!", yelled Naruto

"Simple the demon is female and she had fun with your organs" said the monotone Hokage.

"damn that stupid demon to hell." Naruto who had clenched his fists well he said that.

Sasuke finally snapped out of it and said, "for real Naruto's pregnant" his eyes filled with a creepy sense of hope that scared the other two in the room.

"for real even though its quite odd, well I will leave you two alone for a moment while I get some things."

The couple just stared at each other until the hopeful Raven broke the silence, "Do you want this child? I mean it would be great to have a child of our own but your going to be the mother.

"first of all don't call me a mother and second of all I would love to have this child because it would be like a little you running aroud it would be cute."

Sasuke smirked and said one thing only " Thank You Naruto"

When Tsunade returned to the room she had pills for Naruto and told him what to eat besides Ramen. When Naruto returned home with Sasuke and ate a small lunch and walked around town a bit thinking of the near future with a child in the mix. While they were walking some villagers overheard them talking about the baby Naruto was carrying and were not happy by the news and told a few of the other villagers that they knew they would have the same opinions as them. As the couple walked back home they had no clue of the ominous furture that was waiting for them.

The story was originally going to be a oneshot but I have decided to make it like 3 chapters only because I am writing another story at the moment. Oh well see you next chapter.


	2. The Trouble At The Store

A week had passed since Naruto had found out he was pregnant but all he could think about was when the morning sickness would stop but at least he was fortunate to have no more missions for a bit, but of course Sasuke was being a little overprotective. When Naruto decided he could move again he decided to walk around the house a bit. All of a sudden Sasuke stormed in the room.

"stop right there Naruto" , demanded the raven.

"What the hell is your problem, warn people when your going to suddenly walk into a room!", the blonde shouted back.

"You shouldn't yell its bad for the baby and anyways shouldn't you be resting." Which Sauske said more as a statement then a question.

"idiot I'm pregnant not dying!" , shouted the very grumpy Naruto.

"Fine just stop yelling and be careful okay" sighed the raven, running his hand through his hair as he said this. He was to just tired to fight today plus he figured he was being a little overprotective but that's how much he cared.

"_finally I won one", _thought the now smiling Naruto.

"but I was thinking.." Sasuke spoke softly

"uh what is it" ,said the much more calmer Naruto

"we need to eventually tell the rest of the gang" , with his black eyes piercing the blondes bright blue ones.

"Ya we do."

…………….

"So how do you think we should tell them?" Spoke the almost nervous Naruto

"welll…" Began the raven

"We will just invite them all over for diner."

"What?" Said the surprised Naruto

"You heard me" Stated Sasuke

--…… "So that is your brilliant plan" said the not so impressed Naruto

"well I don't hear anything better coming from your mouth." Said the not so brilliant Raven.

"Fine, I will just invite them over for dinner, but you must do the cooking and clean up the dishes, Sasuke dear" Said Naruto with a smug smile on his face.

"Fine I will but how about you tell them them news first dear" Said the also smirking man

"Alright. Well lets go to the store now we have a lot of food to buy. " Said the now smiling blonde

Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and dragged him out of the house to go grocery shopping.

As for who won the argument let that be for all of you to decide.

………………………………...

At the store Naruto was grabbing some items from one shelf while Sasuke grabbed some items from another part of the store. As Naruto was looking at the items a man with a strong upper body and breath of alcohol came up to him.

The mysterious man asked Naruto, " Are you Naruto Umazaki (sorry if I spelled that wrong)"

"yes I am" replied the confused Naruto

"That means your that demon!" Yelled the man in a drunken rage. As he said this he pulled out a kunai prepared to stab Naruto. Naruto having quick reflexes doged the blade waiting for the man to become tired. This was not really working out though. I mean its not like Naruto could just risk attacking the man and end up hurting the other people in the store. Naruto was kind of hoping for Sasuke to show up soon. The man clumsily kept swinging at the poor blonde until Naruto grabbed his wrist and made the man drop the weapon. That's when he got another one that was strapped on his leg that was hidden by his pants and swung at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the other mans hand and let the blade slip between his fingers. By some miracle it did not cut him. By this time Sasuke was aware of what was happening and grabbed the man from behind and pinched a nerve in his neck that made him fall over on the spot.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" The urgency evident in Sasukes voice

"Don't worry, I don't even have a scratch on me!" Smiled the blonde

The raven was now standing beside the blonde very concerned and made sure there was nothing wrong with his love. People in the store had definitely taken notice now and the employees were trying to clean up the mess of the few items that got knocked over and dragged the man out of the store.

Sasuke made sure to make everyone return to there shopping so things could return slightly back to normal. Sauke helped Naruto finish the shopping and left and made sure to hurry home. Sasuke made sure nobody was in the house and searched every room in the mansion. Luckily nobody was in any of the rooms. While Naruto was getting ready for bed Sasuke hugged Naruto from behind. The room was dark only being illuminated by the light of the moon and the small table lamp that was on. Naruto laid back in Sasukes arms and let the raven rest his head on Narutos shoulder.

"I was worried about you in the store today" said the calm almost saddened raven

"I can take of myself I am still a Ninja you know." said the slightly nervous Naruto

"but"….

"but" repeated Sasuke

"that man called me a demon, I know some will never get over the fact I have the demon inside me but I have tried so hard to get many of the villagers attention and make them think I'm not evil. After I brought you back to the village many were able to see the real me but it still hurts to be called a demon." asaid the melancholy blonde

"It no longer matters what they think as long as your safe in the end and I am able to be with you and our child. So please just remember that and also there is many friends who don't think of you as a demon but as just Naruto, so please don't think about the villagers right now." Said Sasuke as he hugged Naruto tighter.

"You can be sweet sometimes too Sasuke"

"Ya I can"

……

"lets go to bed shall we, there is a lot we have to cook tomorrow."

"Ya" responded Naruto, letting a small smile grace his lips.

So sorry for the long wait everyone just my computer was being a pain so I had to wait for it to get fixed. Oh well I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter I worked a while on it. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter to see there friends reactions. Also for those who wanted this to be more then three chapters you got your wish. I now have no idea how many chapters its going to be but if I had to guess I would say like 5 or 6. Well please review and I will make sure to update faster next time. To make sure I don't own the series Naruto in any way so don't bother to sue me okay. Thanks to those who have favorited and subscribed! -


	3. The Party

It was now the next day and the sun was shining bright in the sky. Naruto had just awoken in Sasukes arms and was staring at his sleeping face. Naruto could only smile at Sasukes face being so relaxed with no famous Uchiha death glare on it. Including all those other passive looks Sasuke usually made. That's when Sasukes eyes started to flutter open and focused on the smiling face of his blonde angel.

"What are you smiling about" Spoke the still groggy yet calm Sasuke.

"Ohh nothing I just like to smile that's all." said the giggling blonde.

"right…" Stretching and yawning as Sasuke said this

The raven hopped off the bed and started to get ready for the day. Naruto sat up extending his arms upwards and stretching them out.

" I hate mornings" said Naruto

"well I have a lot of work to do today but feel free to go back to bed Naruto." said the caring Sasuke

"naw that's okay, I sill have one last person to visit about the dinner that I forgot to call yesterday." stated Naruto

"Why don't you just call them" said the more forceful Sasuke

"I feel like stretching my legs." said the alert Naruto

"Just call them I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday." said from the almost flat voice of Sasuke.

"don't worry I will be fine that was a fluke yesterday, worse things have happened to me you know that….. Anyways I can defend myself no problem so don't worry so much okay." Naruto ended this statement with a sheepish smile and determined eyes.

"alright but be careful" the almost worried Sasuke.

"alright" the blonde said

Naruto went and hoped off the bed started getting ready for the day. His breakfast consisted of vitamins, O.J. and two pieces of toast, he really didn't feel like getting sick again. He sat around the house a bit before he headed to the bright and sunny outside.

"well I'm off to visit Iruka, I can't believe I forgot to call him." said Naruto

"man he is going to freak out tonight"

"hopefully it would be a good freak out."

As Naruto passed through the village people looked at him knowing fully well what was held in him, children looked on without knowing and simply ran around the village with childhood innocence. Finally Naruto reached Irukas door.

_Knock ,knock knock_

Iruka answered the door in his usual attire and with his usually happy face.

Oh, Naruto its you? Whats the visit for?" Iruka asked.

"well I was wondering if you were available for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked sheepishly

"tonight of course what time?"

"6:00pm" replied Naruto

"all right, I will be there?" said Iruka

"you want to come inside I made a fresh pot of coffee, if you want some." Said the welcoming brunette

"that's okay I have some other things to do today so see you tonight" said the almost anxious Naruto

"okay then.. Well see you later"

Naruto watched the door close and walked down the steps.

"well I guess its time to go back home before Sasuke worries too much." grinned the blonde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Uchia residence….

"Its so hard to cook without knowing where Naruto is." mumbled the raven

That's when the door opened and and the familiar face of Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Did everything go okay today at Irukas?" Asked Sasuke

"It was fine, don't worry so much" smiled the blonde

"Well I'm going to take a shower so have fun cooking" Smirked the blonde

"well have fun then" replied the almost not noticing raven

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile somewhere else in the village in a dark room full of beer sat some men.

"IDIOT!" Said a clean-shaven but muscle-bound man.

A man was on the floor with a bruised cheek.

"Make sure if you are going to attack the demon brat you have a plan and not stumble in like a drunken FOOL!" yell the bulky man to the one on the floor.

"we have to make a plan so listen up everybody."…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the fated dinner time at the Uchia residence. All the food was cooked and the places were set. The first guest to arrive was Sakura with Lee. (After realizing she didn't have a chance with Sasuke she finally accepted her feelings for Lee. She know thinks of Naruto as a brother and Sasuke as a very close friend and was happy for them.) The last person to show up was Kakashi which was not that surprising. Later after everyone was seated at the table including the Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke began to serve dinner. Conversation began among the guest Sakura asked a question to the nervous hosts.

"So whats with the dinner its not like everyday you throw a huge dinner party." Asked Sakura

"Well you see said Naruto…." But faded off

"We had something important to tell you all" Said the raven

"Whats that?" Said Hinata

"I think Naruto could say it best." Sad the raven

"ummm well".. "you see"

"out with it already Naruto" Shouted Ino

"I'mPregnant!" Naruto shouted so fast that it took a moment to register in everyones mind.

"What? Really?" said the calm Shika

"What do you mean "what? Really?" try to act a little more shocked! This is completely out of the blue!" Shouted Ino

"So you don't despise me?" said the quiet Naruto

With that everyone was shocked, they were all friends with him they could never hate him.

"You fool, don't you realize everyone is happy for you" Said the pink headed Ninja.

"even you Iruka?" Asked Naruto

"Of Course!, you're a like a son to me I will always be happy for you" Sad the smiling Iruka

"Thanks Everyone!" Stated the now smiling blonde.

As the dinner came to an end the guest left each saying there congratulations as they left the house.

Sasuke was alone with his blonde again and gave him a hug.

"whats with the hug" said the blonde

"nothing really"

"This was a good dinner tonight, don't you think so?" said Naruto

"Ya it was"…"hey by the way"

'Ya" Said Naru

"lets buy dinner from somewhere I don't want to cook again tomorrow." said the exhausted Sasuke

"Sure but can we have Ramen?"

"Sure no problem"

"well I'm off to bed, have fun with the dishes." Smirked Naruto

Sasuke sighed in defeat and went and washed the dishes

"well at least I don't have to cook tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that took a while, sorry bout that everyone. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter I worked hard on it. Also I'm working on my editing I just hate doing it so much that I tend to skip it. Anyways thats all I got to say except I still do not own the story of Naruto so please don't sue me. -


End file.
